When their path crosses
by shad0wcat08
Summary: Habang sila'y papalapit na papalapit sa Mibu Castle maraming pagsubok ang kanilang pagdadaanan.May mga pusong paglalapitin din. KxY YxO BxM with Sasuke. Enjoy reading it!.R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Walang katapusang bangayan

Etong kwento na ito ay tungkol sa adventura nila Kyo at ang iba pa. Yung ibang episode sa Samurai Deeper Kyo ay inedit ko. Sari-saring genre ang nakapaloob dito gaya ng romance, humor, and action/adventure. Pagpasenyahan nyo na o itong story ko dahil ito palang ang ikalawa kong story sa Pasensya na rin po dahil may ibang English dito dahil sa hindi ko alam kung anong tagalong ng ibang words eh..pero Hope you guyz enjoy reading my story!

When their path crosses

Chapter 1: Walang katapusang bangayan

Si Kyo at ang mga kasamahan nya ay kasalukuyang humahanap ng isang bayan at lugar na pwede nilang tuluyan. Mahigit tatlong oras na silang naglalakad ngunit sa kasamaang palad wala pa rin silang mkakitang bayan. Habang naglalakad sila nakaramdam ng pagod ang paa ni Yuya.

"Kyo, pwede bang huminto muna tayo'y magpahinga muna. Ang sakit na ng paa ko sa kakalakad." Sabi ni Yuya. Kitang kita sa kanya na pagod na siya.

"Oo nga Kyo, kanina pa tayo naglalakad magpahinga muna tayo.." sabi ni Benitora na ngayo'y hinihingal.

Si Kyo na kasalukuyang nakatalikod kina benitora at yuya ay humarap sa kanila.

"Mga pabigat talaga kayo. Hindi tayo pwedeng magpahinga. Gusto ko ng makabalik sa tunay kong katawan upang makaharap kong muli ang mahinang si Kyoshiro. At pag nangyari yon lahat ng mga kaaway ko gaya ni nobunaga ay mapapaslang ko ng isa-isa! Haha!" Tumawa si Kyo ng napakalakas at dahil dun uminit na naman ang ulo ni Yuya.

"Ano ka ba Kyo! Hindi mo man lang inisip ang kalagayan namin! Nakakainis ka talaga" Sasampalin na sana ni Yuya si Kyo kaya lang naunahan sya at napigilan ni Kyo ang kamay nya

"Wag mo tangkaing sampalin kundi baka kung ano gawin ko sayo!" sabi ni Kyo. Galit na galit na sya ngayon.

"O Sige nga kung matapang at lalaki ka talaga samapalin mo nga ko? Bakit di mo magawa dahil sa babae ako? kala ko ba may isang salita si Demon Eyes Kyo yun pala panakot lang pala niya" Hinamon ni Yuya si Kyo

SLAP!

"KYO!" napasigaw si Benitora, Yukimura at Sasuke

Sinampal nga ni Kyo si Yuya. Napatigil si Yuya at napatingin sa mga mata ni Kyo. Mangiyak-ngiyak na si Yuya nung oras na yon

Ang pulang matang yan. Di ko yan makakalimutan. Ang laging nagpapahirap sakin. Di talaga kita mapapatawad Kyo!'

"Ano masakit ba? Yan ang sampal ng isang Demon Eyes Kyo." Ang sandaling yon ang mga mata ni Kyo ay nagpapahiwatig na wala syang pinagsisihan sa ginawa nya kay Yuya.

"Ang sama mo talaga Kyo! Isinusumpa ko yan ang huli mong sampal sakin! Hinding hindi ako magpapatalo sa isang katulad mo na napakayabang!" Sinigawan ni Yuya si Kyo at harap harapan nyang pinakita na galit na galit sya kay Kyo at di na ni Yuya mapigilang umiyak.

"Kyo ano ka ba? Bat mo ginawa yun kay Yuya! Di mo na sya nirespeto!" then Benitora grab Kyo's shirt and obviously parang hinahamon nya si Kyo

"Benitora tumigil ka na nga dyan. Walang magagawa ang init ng ulo mo." Aniya ni Sasuke.

"Pasalamat ka at pinigilan ako ni Sasuke" Binitawan na ni Benitora si Kyo. Tiningnan lang ni Kyo si Benitora na parang wala yang pakielam

"Ako magpapasalamat sayo. Ako, Si Demon Eyes Kyo. Nagpapatawa ka ba?" sabi ni Kyo at tumawa na naman ito.

"Aba't-"

"Tama na!" susuntukin na sana ni Benitora si Kyo pero di ito natuloy dahil kay Yuya

"Tama na nga yan. Umalis na tayo dito at maghanap ng matutuluyan at para matigil na ang kahambugan ng isa dyan" halatang pinariringgan nya si Kyo

"Oh pano.Tara na!" sabi ni Yukimura gaya ng inaasahan naka-smile pa ito.

well, wala tayong magagawa eh smiling face talaga yang si Yukimura

Naglakad muli sila papunta sa hinahanap nilang bayan. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto pa ng paglalakad dumating na rin sila doon at nakahanap ng matutuluyan. Si Yukimura na ang nakipag-usap doon sa may-ari ng Inn tungkol sa pagtuloy nila doon. Pagkatapos non ay tumuloy na sila at nagpahinga sa kani-kani lang silid.

Sa silid ni Yuya…

"Hay naku! Nakakainis talaga yang mayabang na yan! Sya ang pinakamayabang, hindi marunong makisama at hambog na taong nakilala ko! Naku! May araw rin sa kin yang Kyo na yan!" sabi ng inis na inis na si Yuya

Dahil sa inis ni Yuya kay Kyo naisip nya na maligo na lang sa hot spring ng Inn para mabawas bawasan yung init ng ulo nya.

"buti na lng at may hot-spring dito" Masayang pagkasabi ni Yuya

Agad-agad na nagpalit si Yuya ng damit. Inilapag nya ang kanyang kimono, revolver at kunai sa iisang tabi. Pagkatapos nun ay lumusong na sya sa tubig.

"hay…Sarap talagang maligo sa isang hot-spring pagkatapos ng mahabang paglalakbay…" masayang masayang sinabi ni Yuya.

"nakakainip naman ang katahimikan dito sa paligid..Alam ko na kakanta na lang ako..ano ba yung umpisa nung kantang banyagang narinig ko?..ah..'coz why I don't understand, is why I'm feeling so bad now when I know it was my idea. I could've just deny the truth and lie. Why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground" napa-smilke si Yuya sa kinanta nya.

Pero habang kinakanta nya iyon, nag-flashback sa kanya ang mga times na nagbabangayan sila ni Kyo. At ang nakapagtataka pa noon ay parang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso nya.

'ano ba tong nararamdaman ko? In love na kaya ako dun sa mayabang na yun! Hindi pwede! Nauntog lang siguro ako kaya parang nawawala ako sa sarili ko!' Yuya thought

Suddenly, Yuya heard some noise.

"Sino Yan?" patanong na sinabi ni Yuya. Medyo kinakabahan sya.

And then she saw a tall figure..medyo malabo pa noong umpisang kita nya..pero habang papalapit ito ng papalapit naaaninag na nya kung sino iyong taong yun.

"Di ko alam na maganda pala ang boses mo..Yuya" sabi ng taong iyon

"Kyo? Ikaw ba yan! Bakit ka nandito?" natunugan nya ang boses nito. At dali-dali nyangbinalutan ang kanyang sarili ng kanyang tuwalya.

"Ako nga. Nagulat ka?" Tanong ni Kyo at bigla na lng itong tumawa

"Bakit ka ba nandito! Bastos ka talaga! Di mo ba alam na may naliligo dito! Bastos!"

Slap!

Sinampal ni Yuya si Kyo. Pero para bang hindi nasaktan si Kyo sa ginawa nya.

"oh ayan nakaganti ka na. masaya ka na?" Sabi ni Kyo kay Yuya

"KYO KAINIS KA TALAGA! Bakit ka ba talaga nandito ha? Para inisin ako? umalis ka nga dito!" galit na galit na sinigawan ni Yuya si Kyo

"Bakit ako aalis? Pag mamay-ari mo ba ito?..Tska masama bang maligo rin ang katulad ko? Wala ata akong alam na batas na bawal maligo ang isang katulad ko sa isang hot-spring? Kung gusto mo ikaw na lang ang umalis." Talagang natutuwa si Kyo pagna-iinis si Yuya pero kahit ang Katulad nyang parang walang puso ay nakararamdam rin ng isang feeling na di mo maipaliwanag.

"KYO! aalis na nga ko dito. Dyan ka na! Malunod ka sana dyan!" sumpa ni Yuya kay Kyo

"Pano ako malulunod dito eh ang babaw naman nito?" Sabi ni Kyo na ngayo'y ine-enjoy ang pagka-inis ni Yuya

"hmmph!" inisnab ni Yuya si Kyo at dali-dali nyang kinuha ang gamit nya at umalis.

"hahaha!" Tawa ng tawa si Kyo sa nangyari

Kinabukasan…….

Habang ang grupo ay kumakain sa hapag-kainan, napansin ni Benitora na iba ang ikinikilos ni Yuya nung araw na iyon.

pano ba naman hindi mapapnsin eh, kumakain si Yuya na para siyang mauubusan ng pag-kain ang bilis bilis nyang kumain? Syempre halata yun

"Miss Yuya, ok ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Yukimura habang tinititigang mabuti

Tumigil ng sandali si Yuya.

"ako? Ok lang ako!" Pasigaw na sinabi ni Yuya at bigla nyang tinitigan ng masama si Kyo.

"Hayaan mo yang babaeng iyan. Siguro napansin na rin nya sa wakas na ang payat-payat na nya. Nagiging malnourish na sya. Hahaha!" Asar pa ni Kyo

"anong malnourish ka dyan! Tumahimik ka nga dyan MISTER MAMBOBOSO!" kumukulo na ang dugo ni Yuya sa pinagsasabi ni Kyo sa kanya

"Anong sabi mo? AKO MAMBOBOSO? If I know naga-gwapuhan ka sakin noh?" ang pagtatanggol ni Kyo sa kanyang sarili

"Miss Yuya! Kyo! Tumigil na kayo" sabi ni Benitora habang pinipigilan si Yuya

"Naku eto na naman po tayo…….." sabi ni Sasuke at itinuloy na nya ang pagkain niya..

* * *

Maganda ba mga guys? Senxa na kayo sa gawa ko di kasi ako gnun ka imaginative pagdating sa ganito pero…I try my best naman eh…Senxa na rin kasi di pure Filipino to.. 

Pls. Submit your reviews!

On the next chapter it'll be Okuni/ Yukimura story


	2. Chapter 2: Mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana

Chapter 2: Mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana

Habang abala ang lahat, hindi nila napansin ang pagdating ni Okuni.

"Asan na kaya si Master Kyo" Si Okuni ay kasalukuyang nasa isang branch ng puno at hinahanap si Kyo

Di napansin ni Okuni na dumating si Yukimura at pinagmamasdan kung ano ang ginagawa nya sa puno. Tahimik na umakyat rin sa isang branch ng puno si Yukimura malapit kay Okuni.

"Oi Okuni!" pasigaw na sinabi ni Yukimura

"Ay kabayo ka! Anu ka ba Yukimura! Di mo ba alam may sakit ako sa puso! Wag mo nga kong gulatin!" pagalit na sabi ni Okuni kay Yukimura

"Oi Okuni di ako kabayo! Sa gwapo kong to Magiging kabayo?" Payabang na sinabi ni Yukimura

" -cough- Mahiya ka naman!" Napaubo si Okuni

"o sige na nga. Bakit ka pala nandito? Siguro hinahanap mo si Kyo noh?" Pang-asar pa ni Yukimura

"ha?-anoh?-hindi-kasi WALA KANG PAKI-ALAM! Humph!" galit na sinabi ni Okuni at halata namang nagsisinungaling sya.

"hay naku. Ewan ko ba sayo. Andito nman ako bakit ka pa hahanap ng Kyo at tsaka meron na yung Yuya" sabi ni Yukimura

At sa nakikita natin mga kaibigan ay pinakita na naman ni Yukimura ang pamatay nyang ngiti

"Mangarap ka!" sabi ni Okuni at bumalik na naman ito sa kanyang trabaho ANG PAGHANAP KAY DEMON EYES KYO. Ngunit ginugulo sya ni Yukimura na ngayong nasa tabi na nya. At sa pang-gugulo nito nahulog tuloy sila sa puno

"AHH!" napasigaw silang Dalawa at…..

POOK!

And they became Coco Crunch AY! Este ayun nahulog at bumagsak sa isa't isa. Obviously, sa anime pag-ganito ang scene ang nagyayari ay ang babae ang nadaganan ng lalake…pero din man sa nadagan pero napailalim!

At ayun! Nagkatingin sa isa't isa

"Okuni…" "Yukimura…" said the both of them and then they lean closer and closer and closer….Hayun! they kissed! They broke the kiss and they stared deeply in each others eyes again.

"Sabi ko sayo eh! Ako lang ang nararapat sayo eh!" aniya ni Yukimura

"pang-asar ka talaga! Bumangon ka nga dyan!" Okuni protested

at pagkabangon nila TUMAWA sila

"hahaha! Tayo ba talaga?" tanong ni Okuni habang sya'y tumatawa

"ano pa ba?" sabi ni Yukimura

Di nila alam nag-eespiya pala sa kanila si Benitora at Sasuke

"Yon pala ah…Si Okuni at Yukimura pala…" bulong ni Benitora

"hay naku…eto talagag si Yukimura katulad rin pala ni Benitorang babaero…" Sabi ni Sasuke

"Oi! Narinig ko yun Bubwit!" biglang binatukan ni Benitora si Sasuke

"Aray! Anu ka ba! Wag mo nga kong tawaging bubwit baka gusto mo di ka na sikatan ng araw!" hamon ni Sasuke

"aba-t!" sabi ni Benitora pero di nya napansin wala ni Sasuke

Ayun! Kumaripas ng takbo

Meanwhile….

Dumalaw si Muramasa ang guro ni Kyo sa bahay na tinutuluyan nila.

"Hello! Magandang Hapon! Kyo? Yuya?" tawag ni Muramasa

"Sino yan?" Tanong ni Yuya habang papunta sa pintuan upang buksan.

"Ako to Yuya si Muramasa" sagot ni Muramasa

"oh! Napadalaw po kayo Panginoong Muramasa. Tuloy po kayo" pinatuloy ni Yuya sa loob ng kanilang munting bahay not exactly their own but they are temporarily living at that house

Sa Silid Tuluyan….

"Bakit po ba kayo napadalaw?" Tanong ni Yuya habang nilalagyan ng Tsaa ang Cup ni Muramasa

"Ito'y dahil sa iyo at kay Kyo…" sabi ni Muramasa at ngumiti ito.

"Tungkol sa mayabang na Iyon!" nagulat si Yuya sa sinabi ni Muramasa

"Ah! Pansin ko nag-away na naman kayo ni Kyo noh?" tanong ni Muramasa kay Yuya

"Pansensya na po kayo Panginoong Muramasa…" sabi ni Yuya na naghihingi ng tawad

"Walang anuman iyon sa kin. Yuya makinig ka sa sasabihin ko sa iyo." Umpisa ni Muramasa

"Ano po iyon?" sabi ni Yuya

"Nararamdaman ko na, na malapit na ang aking oras. Gusto ko sanang bantayan mo si Kyo at Wag mo siyang iwanan kahit ano pa ang mang-yari. Nasa iyong kamay ang kaligtasan nya. At tinitiyak ko na lahat ng pagsubok ay malalampasan nyo. Wala na kong maituturo pa kay Kyo na sword technique. Pero may isa pang gusto ko sanang matutunan nya…" paliwanag ni Muramasa

"At ano po iyon?" sabi ni Yuya

" Iyon ang magmahal.." sabi ni Muramasa at ngumiti ulit ito

"ma-magmahal? Pe-pero b-bakit po ako pa?" Yuya is now begging for response from Muramasa about what he had said earlier.

"Ikaw na bahala ang sumagot sa tanong na iyan…Inaasahan ko ang iyong kakayahan.Salamat sa Tsaa. Aalis na ko .Paalam…." with that Muramasa disappeared at Yuya's sight

"Pangi-" Yuya sighed

Pero bakit ako pa? ano ba ang maitutulong ko?'

Sa likod ng shoji door sa silid tuluyan ay nakasandal si Kyo. Pinakinggan nya ang lahat ng pinag-usapan nila Yuya at Muramasa

'Anu kaya nag nasa isipan ni Master at sinabi nya yun kay Yuya. Ako? aasa dyan sa mahinang babaeng iyan at sya pa daw ang mag-liligtas sa kin? Pathetic!' and with that Kyo leaves

Nung gabing yun. Lahat ay nasa kani-kanilang silid tulugan. Ang tanging gising na lang ay sina Kyo at Yuya.

Nag-flashback kay Yuya ang sinabi ni Muramasa

"_Inaasahan kita yuya……."_

Panginoong Muramasa ano ang gagawin ko?' Yuya thought

Naudlot sa pag-iisip si Yuya nang may marinig na ingay na nagmumula sa labas ng kwarto nya. Dali-dali nyang kinuha ang kanyang revolver at unti-unti nyang binuksan ang shoji door. At yun nga, andun, nakita nya si Kyo na mahimbing na natutulog na nakasandal sa dingding na tila ba anghel dahil sa amo ng kanyang mukha habang sya'y natutulog. Lumabas ng tuluyan ng kwarto si Yuya at umupo sa left side ni Kyo. Tiningnan nya si Kyo ng mabuti habang nag-pa-flashback na naman ang bilin ni Muramasa sa knya.

Ano ba tong nararamdaman ko. Tila ba parang may hinabol ako kaya bumibilis ang tibok ng aking puso. Nagmamahal na ba talaga ako. Mahal ko na ba si…Kyo?' sabi ni Yuya sa isip nya.

Tiningnan nya ulit ng mabuti ang mukha ni Kyo. Ang kanyang mata na nakapikit na pilit tinatago ang maganda nyang pulang mata, Ang kanyang ilong na di matangos at di pango at ang kanyang labi na tila ba napakalambot….

Ano kaya kung…? Hindi! Hindi pwede! Pero…ako lang naman ang nandito…wala namang makakaalam…ngunit paanokung magising sya? Hindi! Tulog na tulog sya..tska wala namang masama kung….' Biglang namula si Yuya. Nagtatalo rin kasi ang kanyang isipan sa gagawin nya

Pero we know that she will take the risk coz she's doing this just for..KIKAY! erm- Kyo pala. Sorry! Just carried away..

Tugdug! Tugdug! Tugdug

parang drum ang kanyang puso at this time

Kyo…'

She lean closer…and closer….and closer….

Puff!

Their lips touched. She felt warm inside her heart for exactly and not only that, Kyo's lips were also warm. Now she realized that she already fallin' for Kyo.

Pero bago nya naalis ang labi nya kay Kyo…bigla na lang Bumukas ang mga mata ni Kyo..Tuloy bigla na rin nyang inalis at nagpanic sya.

"Kyo….hindi-ah- kasi ganito- uh…gomen!" Bigla na lang syang humingi ng tawad sa kanyang mga kinilos.

"ano bakit ka nagsasabi ng paumanhin? Kala ko ba gusto mo yung nangyari?" umiral na naman ang pang-aasar ni Kyo

"ANO? ANO SINABI MO? ANG KAPAL RIN NG MUKHA MO NO?" at sa isa pa ulit na pagkakataon tinangkang sampalin ni Yuya si Kyo pero hindi nagtagumpay instead bigla na lang syang hinalikan ni Kyo

NATAHIMIK SI YUYA. ANG DAKILANHG SI YUYA'NG WALANG KINATATAKUTAN….NATAHIMIK? dahil sa isang kiss?

Kyo broke the kiss and stared in Yuya's eyes

"Ano na? Alam mo bang na-aattract rin ako sayo? Kung di lang kita mahal baka dahil sa ginawa mo..wala ka na sigurong ulo ngayon." Sabi ni Kyo na ngayo'y tumatawa

Aray! Pasalamat ako nakakabit pa ang ulo ko sa katawan ko…pasalamat ako at mahal nya ko…?ano? mahal nya ko?'

"Kyo! Anong sabi mo ulitin mo nga?" sbi ni Yuya kay Kyo

"Bingi ka ba? Sabi ko pasalamat ka MAHAL KITA" paulit na sabi ni Kyo

"ma-m-mahal mo ko?" sabi ulit ni Yuya…di kasi sya makapaniwala.

"Hay naku. wala ka na talagang pag-asa!" sabi ni Kyo na tila disappointed.

"Kyo-kung to-too yun…Mahal rin ki-kita." Confess ni Yuya

"alam ko na yun….Ako pa sabi nga nung banyaga…NO ONE CAN RESIST THE CHARMS OF THE SWORDSMAN" pa-english na sabi ni Kyo.

"ganun ba…Kyo…pwedeng humingi ng pabor bago pa tayo matulog?" Wika ni Yuya

"ano ba yun? Antok na antok na ko. Ginising mo kasi ako eh." Sabi ni Kyo at sya'y humikab

"pwe-pwede mo bang ulitin yung salitang sinabi mo sa kin? Pwede?" Yuya begged

"Ah..Yun lang ba? Sus! Andami mo pang sinabi…MAHAL KITA..oh.ok na?" tanong ni Kyo

"Yup! Tara tulog na tayo.." paanyayang sinabi ni Yuya

After that long night, they slept together and holding each other as if they're fragile like glass. Both having their smiles on their lips.

* * *

Senxa sa mga English na sentence dito ah..kasi di ko alam kung paano tagalugin yon..medyo malalim siguro eh…wala sa diksyonaryo eh… 

Read and review puh-lease!

Next chap will be about Tokugawa hidetada and Mahiro muramasa's sister


	3. Chapter 3: Ang tungkulin ng isang tagapa...

Chapter 3 Ang tungkulin ng isang tagapagmana

Pagkatapos ng mga nangyari, napagpasyahan ng grupo na manatili muna ng isang buwan sa inn nakalaan kasi yung panahon na yun sa pagsasanay ni Kyo at ang iba pa para sa pagpunta nila sa Mibu Castle. Ngunit sa di inaasahang pagkakataon nakatanggap ng sulat si Benitora galing sa angkan ng mga Hitedata/tokugawa.

"Benitora anung sabi sa sulat ha?" tanong ni Yuya

"Pinapauwi na ko…" malungkot na sinabi ni Benitora

"pero bakit?" tanong ni Yukimura

"sa kadahilanang kailangan ko ng pamunuan ang aming hukbo. Ibig sabihin pinamamana na sa akin" sabi ni Benitora. Nang biglang dumating si Mahiro

"Master, sinusundo ko na po kayo" sabi ni Mahiro na nakaluhod kay Benitora

"Benitora hindi mo ba pwedeng ipagpaliban yan..magsasanay pa tayo at pupunta sa mga Mibu. Pagnatalo natin sila mas mataas na karangalan iyon pagnagkataon." Pilit na sinasabihan ni Sasuke si Benitora na huwag ng tumuloy.

"ako na ang bahala dito basta't mag-ensayo kayo at darating rin ako kaagad. Tara na Mahiro…"

"Opo, Master" sagot ni Mahiro at pagkatapos nun umalis na sila..

Sa himpilan ng ama ni Benitora….

Pagdating na pagdating ni Benitora sa himpilan ng kanyang ama agad na na-alerto ang mga kawal at agad na ipinaalam sa kanyang Ama.

"Mahal na pinuno, Nandito na po ang iyong anak.." sabi ng isang kawal

"Ganun ba. Sige papasukin mo sya at si Mahiro" sabi ng Ama ni Benitora

"Ama ko. Andito na po ako gaya ng iyong hiling kasama si Mahiro" Sabi ni Benitora ng may galang

"Ngayon ang araw na ikaw ay uupo at manunungkulan sa ating hukbo. Inaasahan ko ang iyong pag-tanggap nito. Kailangan natin ng mas bata at matalinong pinuno at ikaw iyon Hidetada" deklara ng Ama

"Pero Ama hindi ko muna matatanggap ang responsibilidad ng sinasabi mo. Wala pa sa isip ko ang mga bagay na ganito at isa pa hindi pa talaga ako handa. May mahalaga pa kong tatapusin na responsibilidad ko sa aking mga kaibigan at pagnang-yari iyon at natapos ko ng matagumpay tsaka ko lang malalaman kung talagang malakas nga ako." aniya ni Benitora at kitang-kita sa kanya na buong puso nyang sinasabi ang katotohanan sa Ama.

"Hindi mo pwedeng talikuran ito Hidetada! Wala pa sa ating angkan ang tumanggi sa pwestong ito!" galit na sinabi ng kanyang Ama.

"Hindi ko po tinatanggihan ang sa akin lang naman po ay gusto ko lang pong maging mas malakas pa. Kung ang isang pinuno ay walang sapat na lakas upang ipagtanggol ang sarili paano pa kaya ang ibang tao, ang isang bayan o maging ang isang bansa? Para sa kin Lakas, pagkakaibigan at pagmamahal ang mga elemento na dapat taglayin ng isang magaling na pinuno." Sagot ni Benitora sa kanyang ama

"Pero di parin- ah hindi...ngayon ko lang nalaman na ganyan ka pala katapang na tila ba maging unos man ay kaya mong harapin..Yan ang isang tunay na pinuno…Masaya ako at may anak akong matapang at mayrong paninindigan. O sha, hindi na kita mapipigilan sa gusto mo. Basta't pag-handa ka na pumunta ka lang dito." Iyon ang huling salita na pabaon ng kanyang ama

"Maraming salamat ama." Inakap ni Benitora ang kanyang ama

Pagkatapos ng pangyayaring iyon. Umalis na sina Benitora at Mahiro. Ngayo'y nagpasya na silang maglakad na lang sa kakahuyan. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad sila'y nadatnan ni Hotaro.

"Aba! Tingnan mo nga naman..si Benitora at ang kanyang kasintahan…Asan si Kyo?" sabi ni Hotaro nung una medyo mahinahon pa ang kanyang boses ngunit ng nagtagal ay bigla itong tumaas.

Namula ang Dalawa dahil sa sinabi ni Hotaro at napatingin sila sa isa't isa.

"Hindi ko sasabihin kung nasan si Kyo, Hotaro. At isa pa hindi kami magkasintahan!" sabi ni Benitora na pilit pinagtatakpan ang katotohanan kay Hotaro

"Ah ganun ah…" bigla na lang nawala sa isang iglap si Hotaro sa paningin ni Benitora at sumulpot sa tabi ni Mahiro

"Mahiro!" sigaw ni Benitora

"kung ayaw mong mamatay itong babaeng to, kailangan ko malaman kung nasaan si Demon Eyes Kyo" banta ni Hotaro

"Hindi mo magagawa ang binabalak mo!" sigaw ni Mahiro at kinagat nya si Hotaro sa braso at nakatakas sya. Lumipad sya sa ere at inasinta ng mga kunai. Kaya lang hindi ito napuruhan nataman lang ng isang kunai sa balikat.

"Etong tanggapin mo! Ura Hassun technique!" sa atakeng yun ni Benitora napuruhan si Hotaro. Ngunit, Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman si Mahiro ay nasugatan dahil nung kinagat ni Mahiro si Hotaro, sinaksak ni Hotaro si Mahiro ng isang kunai.

"AH!" napasigaw si Hotaro dahil natamaan sya ni Benitora

"Magbabayad kayo!" at yun…biglang nawala si Hotaro

"Mahiro!" pumunta agad si Benitora sa tabi ni Mahiro at tinignan ang sugat ng dalaga.

"ok lang ako, Master Hidetada. Wag nyo akong intindihin." Sabi ni Mahiro.

kahit may sugat sya. Ako pa rin ang inaalala nya…' Benitora thought

"Halika. Gagamutin ko ang sugat mo." Benitora suggested

"Wag na po. Ako na lang po" pilit na sinasabi ni Mahiro.

"Hay naku! Ang tigas ng ulo mo. Gagamutin kita at wag kang aangal. Iyon ang utos ko. Bilang tagapagmana ng mga tokugawa." Biro ni Benitora para sumunod si Mahiro.

"Kaya po ang bahala" sabi ni Mahiro na nanahihiya pa.

"Sandali lang at kukuha ako ng tubig sa nakita kong ilog. Dito ka muna. Wag kang gagalaw" utos ni Benitora

Mahiro just nodded at Benitora

Pagkatapos kumuha ng tubig, kinuha ni Benitora ang tela na nasa ulo nya. Sa unang pagkakataon, nakita ni Mahiro si Benitora ng walang tela sa kanyang ulo.

"oh Mahiro. Pasensya ka na kailangan kong iangat ng konti ang damit mo para malinisan ang sugat mo." Benitora said as he place Mahiro under the tree.

"Oh-o sige po. Walang kaso sa kin yon" sabi ni Mahiro kay Benitora

Nung inangat ng konti ni Benitora ang damit blouse ni Mahiro, silang Dalawa ay parehong namumula. At nung pinunasan ni Benitora ang sugat medyo nasaktan si Mahiro at accidentally she placed her hand to his. And again, they blushed.

"Pasensya na po" sabi ni Mahiro

"Ok. Pero ayos na ang sugat mo." Sabi ni Benitora habang tumatayo.

Inalalayan nya si Mahiro sa pagtayo nito.

"Tara. Bubuhatin na lang kita. Baka kasi lumala pa ang sugat mo" pa-anyayang sabi ni Benitora.

"Ah-ah- Wag na po." Tanggi naman ni Mahiro

Pero bigla na lang syang binuhat ni Benitora na pa-bridal style. At dahil don, namula na naman sila sa PANGATLONG pagkakataon

hay naku! Baka mamaya may third time pa na magbablush sila.

At yon na nga. Pagkatapos nun tumungo na sila papunta sa tinutuluyan nila Kyo.

Sa Inn……

"Hay naku tong dalawang to..away na naman ng away…" Sasuke sigh

pagkatapos lumapit sya malapit sa camera at sinabi na….

"Kelan kaya sila titigil..?"tanong ng sa audience ehehe

parang movie eh no?

"Sasuke wag ka mo ng pansinin yang Dalawa yan kasi ang paraan nila

pagpapakita na mahal nila ang isa't isa" sabi ni Yukimura habang nakangiti..

"Syempre, mawawala ba sa eksena si Okuni? Sowz lagi na lang syang lumilitaw kahit saan? Tingin ko para syang kabute? TINGIN NYO?"

"Tama ka dyan,Yuki.." sabi ni Okuni at inakap nya sa braso si Yukimura.

Biglang napatingin sila Kyo at Yuya. Huminto na rin sila sa kaaaway at tiningnan na lang nila sila Yukimura.

"YU-YUKI?" sabi ni Sasuke na di makapaniwala

"Oi! Yukimura! Kayo na noh?" asar pa ni Yuya

"Aba! Panu mo nalaman..?" amin ni Yukimura at tumitig na naman sa kanyang kasintahan

"eto pang isa…ang dami ng nasisiraan ng ulo dito. Daming pasyente. Naku! Makaalis na nga at baka mahawa pa ko.." at yun,umalis si Sasuke at tumungo sa kakahuyan.

"di ako makapaniwala….si Yukimura at si Okuni? Tingin mo Kyo? Panu kaya yun" tanong ni Yuya kay Kyo.

"Ewan. Hindi ako nakekealam sa gawain ng iba di katulad ng isa dyan.. tila may sakit na dahil sa kapayatan, tsismosa pa..at meron pa pala wala pang korte ang katawan..Hahaha!" asar ni Kyo.

Galit na galit na naman si Yuya at nanlilisik ang mata nya ngayon. At parang may lumalabas na usok sa kanyang mga tenga na para bang tren.

"ANUNG SABI MO!" at yun. Naghabulan na ang dalawang magkaaway na secretly nagmamahalan.

At lumipas ang mga oras, at gumabi na lahat na sila ay nasa sala na ng inn ng tinutuluyan nila. Sila Yukimura, Sasuke, Okuni at Yuya ay nag-uusap ng masaya habang si Kyo ay nakaupo lang sa isang tabi at umiinom ng sake. Biglang bumukas ang shoji door.

"Mga Kasama nandito na ko!" bati ni Benitora na kasama si Mahiro na nakasuot ng damit ni Benitora.

"O! buti nakabalik ka. Ano na ang nangyari?" Tanong ni Yuya habang inanyayahan nya ang dalawang umupo

"Pinayagan na ako ng aking ama. Kahit kelan ko gustong maging pinuno ay ok na sa kanya basta't kung malakas na ako at kaya ko ng patakbuhin iyon." Sabi ni Benitora na proud na proud

"Teka Benitora…Bakit suot ni Mahiro ang damit mo?" Tanong ni Yukimura. Sinadya nya talaga iyon para mapaamin ang Dalawa.

"ah….eh…" yun lang ang nasabi ni Benitora

"oo nga…Siguro nagkaaminan na kayo no?" tukso ni Okuni

"mali ang iniisip nyong lahat! Kaya ko lang naman suot ito ay dahil sa sinalakay kami ni Hotaro at nasugatan ako. Punong puno ng dugo ang aking damit kaya pinahiram muna ako ni Master Hidetada" sagot ni Mahiro sa kanila.

"ah..ganun…ba..pero..lam nyo ba..BAGAY KAYO!ahaha" asar pa ni Yuya. Alam nya kasi na mahal ng dalawa ang isa't isa. At tumawa silang lahat sa sinabi ni Yuya.

"pero may aaminin ako sa inyong lahat…." Amin ni Benitora

"anu ba yon ha? Sabihin mo na." sabi ni Sasuke na kanina pa gustong malaman ang sasabihin ni Benitora.

Pumunta si Benitora sa harap ni Mahiro at hinawakan ang kamay ng dalaga at lumuhod.

"Mahiro, matagal ko ng gustong sabihin sa iyo na..Mahal na mahal kita. Sa simula't simula pa lang ng nakita kita ay minahal na kita. At gusto ko ring malaman ng mga kaibigan ko itong nararamdaman ko. Mahiro, pwede ba kitang maging kasintahan?" tanong ni Benitora sa kanyang minamahal.

"pero hindi pwede. Ako, Ikaw, hindi talaga. AKO na isang hamak lamang na tagasunod at IKAW na isang anak ng isang pinuno na kung saan ako ang iyong tauhan…kaya…ganun."sabi ni Mahiro kay Benitora at sya ngayo'y umiiyak.

"Walang kaso yon, Mahiro. Basta't mahal natin ang isa't isa ay walang makakapaglayo sa atin. Alam na ito ni Ama at hindi sya tutol." Sabi ni Benitora at binigyan ng ng isang halik sa kamay si Mahiro.

"tama yun!" sabi ni Yuya.

"Ano? Pwede mo ba akong pagbigyan?" muling tanong ni Benitora

"Oo. Mahal na mahal kita at pwede mo akong maging kasintahan" sabi ni Mahiro at inakap niya si Benitora

"Naku po…..meron na namang pasyente. Kala ko pa naman kung ano na ang sasabihin ni tong mokong na to." Sabi ni Sasuke

"Hay…sana meron ring magsabi sa kin ng ganyan……."sabi ni Yuya na napakasaya para sa Dalawa

"Asa ka pa. Bulag siguro yung taong magmahal sayo" asar ni Kyo kay Yuya

"ANONG SABI MO MISTER MAYABANG?" galit na galit na naman si Yuya

"Yuya tama na yan di kana bata…" pangaral ni Okuni

"o sige po" sabi ni Yuya na nagyo'y nasa chibi form

Naging masaya ang gabi na yon sa buong magkakaibigan..

* * *

Mahaba ba? "Love is in the air diba?" ehehehe. Two more chaps to go…so read and review ulit….

I think sa susunod na chapter ay tungkol sa pagpunta nila sa Mibu Castle at ang pagkikita ng dating magkaibigan at kababata na si Kotaro at Sasuke!


	4. Chapter 4: Dating pagsasamahan

Chapter 4 Dating pagsasamahan

Sa pag-alis ni Kyo at ng iba pa sa inn, sila'y nagtungo sa Mibu Castle. Marami silang napagdaan katulad ng minsa'y muntik ng mamatay si Yuya dahil sa binigay sa kanya na sumpa ni Shinrei. Si Akira ang may kapangyarihan ng yelo. Ang mga babaeng may mga taglay na kapangyarihang baguhin ang isang bagay. At ang panghuli ay si Hotaro na natalo ni Kyo.

Ngunit di pa dito nagtatapos ang kwento…Tingnan natin ang muling pagkikita ng magkaibigan

"Tanggapin mo to Kyo!" biglang nagbago ang muramasa ni Yukimura at naging pana

"ha! Di mo ko matatalo ng ganyan ganyan lang traydor!" sigaw ni Kyo at binigyan nya si Yukimura ng kanyang mga technique.

"Mizuchi!" Pero ito'y iniwasan ni Yukimura. Pareho silang magaling pero iisa lang ang magwawagi

Pero ang tanong may magwawagi ba?.

"Ito pa sayo!" tinira na naman ng pana si Kyo ni Yukimura. Sa kasamaang palad natamaan si Kyo.

"Yan lang ba ang kaya mo?" sabi pa ni Kyo. Alam na nya na may plano si Yukimura na patamaan ang alagda ng Mibu

di ko kasi kilala yung may tattoo sa mukha eh… na nasa panig ng mga Mibu..Ipangalan na lang natin sa kanya ay Koujiro

"Yah!" pinana nya si Koujiro

"Ano? Taksil ka talaga Sanada" sabi ni Koujiro

"HA! Sabihin mo na ang gusto mong sabihin. Ginagawa kolang ito para sa muramasa. Di ba Kyo?" sabi ni Yukimura

"ibang klase ka talaga" yun lang ang sinabi ni Kyo

"Humanda kayo! Kotaro tapusin mo na yan!" utos ni Koujiro

"Sasuke….Alam mo kala ko dati ikaw ay mapagkakatiwalaan ko. Na laging nasa tabi ko bilang kaibigan. Kala ko rin ay mabait ka at tapat sa iyong kaibigan. Kaibigan na hindi ak iiwan katulad ng aking mga magulang at ang tanging nakakaintindi sa kin pero mali pala ako. Iniwan mo ko dahil dyan sa gusto mong malaman at matuklasan at sumama ka pa kay Demon Eyes Kyo. Kaya dahil sa ginawa mong iyon, maghihiganti ao sayo at ipapalasap ko sayo ang aking galit." At yun inatake na ni Kotaro si Sasuke

Naglaban ang matalik na magkaibigan. Iniisip ni Sasuke na hindi sya pwedeng lumaban dahil sa inaalala nya si Kotaro. Ayaw nyang saktan ito. Sa bawat atake ni Kotaro sa kanya, wala syang ibang magawa kundi ang umilag sa bawat atake nito.

"Kotaro itigil na natin to! D kita kayang kalabanin. Kaibigan kita!" sabi ni Sasuke sa matalik nyang kaibigan

"Anong kaibigan? Ikaw? Kaibigan? Ha! Kung alam ko lang sinasabi mo lang yan para tumigil ako sa pag-atake at tsaka mo ako aatakihin"sabi ni Kotaro. Umatake na naman si Kotaro at tinira si Sasuke ng shuriken at mga kunai.

Natamaan si Sasuke ngunit hindi naman ganun ka-grabe.

'Anung gagawin ko? Nakakainis talaga.' Sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili.

Bigla na lang nag-flashback sa kanya yung time na matalik silang magkaibigan at di pa naghihiwalay.

'Noon iniisip ko na talagang si Kotaro lang ang mapagkakatiwalaan ko pero di ko naisip nung umalis ako sa bayan namin na ganito na ang mangyayari sa amin ni Kotaro. Dahil sa paniniwala ko na dapat maging mas malakas pa ako. Nang dahil sa hindi ako nagpaalam sa aking kaibigan..ano ba ang nagawa ko?' sabi ni Sasuke muli sa kanyang isip.

"Ano kaba! Sasuke bat ba hindi mo ko labanan!" alok ni Kotaro na naiinis na.

"O sige!" sabi ni Sasuke kay Kotaro

'Sa pinagdaanan namin..ito ang pinakasumubok sa kin. Kailangan kong labanan si Kotaro ng patas at buong puso. Iyon ang aking gagawin' at dahil dun handa ng lumaban si Sasuke

"Kotaro humanda ka! AH!" sumugod si Sasuke

"Sa wakas!" sabi ni Kotaro

Naglaban sila ng patas, buong puso at ang buo nilang lakas. Sa bawat pag-atake at pagsasalubong ng kanilang mga sandata lalong napapabilib si Kotaro.

Sasuke ano ba ang ginagawa mo? Bakit tila masaya ka habang tayo'y naglalaban?'

"Ano ba nasa isip mo ha! Sasuke?" tanong ni Kotaro

"Wala lang naman. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na kung handa kang lumaban handa rin ako. Dahil tayo'y magkaibigan" sabi ni Sasuke kay Kotaro na taas noo.

"Sabihin mo sa kin? Sinadya mo ba talagang iwan ako?" tanong ni Kotaro

"Hindi. Kaya ko lang hindi sayo sinabi ang tungkol sa aking paglisan ay dahil sa ayokong mag-alala ka sakin at alam ko na marami kang pinag-aabalahan para sa mga mamayan sa ating bayan. Handa ka laging tumulong sa kanila. Tulad ko, tinulungan mo kong mabukas ang aking isipan tungkol sa ating mundong ginagalawan. Pero Kotaro alam mo ba? Gusto kong mabalik ang ating pagkakaibigan" sabi ni Sasuke

Napatigil sila sa kanilang paglalaban

"Sasuke pwede bang maging magkaibigan muli tayo? Patawad sa aking nagawa sa iyo. Nagkamali ako. Hinusgahan agad kita. Napakasama kong kaibigan!" sisi sa sarili ni Kotaro

"hindi totoo yan. At alam mo ba pinapatawad na kita. Gusto kong maging kaibigan mo" sabi ni Sasuke sa kawawang kaibigan na si Kotaro

"Sa-salamat Sasuke!" at yun. Inimbrace nila ang isa't isa at nagshake hands

"Kotaro taksil ka rin!" sabi ni Koujiro kay Kotaro

At pagkatapos nun ay bigla na lang nyang sinugod si Sasuke at ngayo'y nasa piligro na ang kasamahan nila Kyo.

"SASUKE!" sigaw nila Yuya

"Bitiwan mo sya Koujiro!" sabi ni Kotaro

"hindi. Alam mo ba Sarutobi? Hindi bagay sayo ang pangalang Sasuke. Aaminin ko sayo matagal na ring ipinangalan sa kin ang Sasuke pero ito'y pinalitan ko ng tumungo ako sa Kastilyong ito. Ang pangalang Sasuke ay simbolo rin ng katapangan. Pero IKAW? Tatawagin Sasuke…na matapang? Nagpapatawa kayo? Wala kang karapatang tawaging Sasuke!" sabi ni Koujiro na gigil na gigil at habang sinasakal si Sasuke ay balak pa nya itong ihulog.

"Koujiro ang sama mo!" sabi ni Sasuke

"hahaha!" tawa ni Koujiro, ang di lang nya alam nasa likod na nya si Kotaro. Sinaksan nya ito ng muramasa ni Sasuke na nahulog sa isang tabi. Nakuryente ito at napilitang bitawan.

"AH! Magbabayad kayo. Magbabalik ako!" at dun nawala si Koujiro

Inilapag si Sasuke ni Kotaro sa banding ibaba. Nilapitan sya nila Yuya at ng iba.

"Sasuke ok ka lang ba?" Sabi ni Benitora

"Ok lang ako" Sabi ni Sasuke

"Mabuti pa bibitbitin na lang kita. Tara na pumunta na tayo sa palasyo!" sabi ni Yukimura

"Oo!" sabi ng lahat!

* * *

Pasensya na kayo sa Chap na ito…Medyo inedit ko ang scene na to galing sa SDK. Medyo na out of character si Migeira pero sa susunod na Chap. meron na syang mga linya…

At sa susunod na Chap ay tiyak na kikiligin kayo, tatawa at makakita ng Action! Ehehehe ewan ko lang…kung ganun kaganda ang aking story dun…

So keep reviewing and reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Sino o Alin sa dalawa

Chapter 5 Sino o Alin sa Dalawa?

Nakapasok na sila sa Mibu Castle. At natagpuan nila si Nobunaga na nasa original na katawan ni Kyo.

"Ah…andito pala si Demon Eyes Kyo!" pambungad na bati ni Nobunaga

"Pangahas ka! Umalis ka sa katawan ko!" sabi ni Kyo

"ha.ha.ha. Anung katawan mo? Akin na ito at ako ang bagong may-ari ng katawan na ito! May kasabihan nga "FIRST COME FIRST SERVE""

Lumapit sa camera si Benitora…

"eh diba yung first come first serve' ay usually sa restaurant yun dba? Sa mga pagkain? Naku poh! Eto pala si Nobunaga nag-ti-take down notes siguro to pag may nakikitang mga sign noh? Tingin nyo?"

"Anong sabi mo singkit! Baka gusto mong mawala agad sa mundo?" sabi ni Nobunaga

"Di mo ko masisindak! Kaya kitang talunin!" sabi ni Benitora ngunit nagtatago sa likod ni Mahiro

"Ano ka ba Benitora! Mahiya ka naman" sabi ni Mahiro

"eheheh" tawa ni Benitora

"Ikaw Nobunaga nang dahil sa ginawa mo, nabago ang takbo ng panahon. Lahat ay nagkagulo at nagkaroon ng malaking pagbabago sa mundo." Sabi ni Migeira

"Hah! Nalaman mo na pala ang aking ginawa pero hindi lang ako ang may gawa kundi si Kyo at Kyoshiro. Kung di dahil sa naging dalawa ang pagkatao ng isang Mibu." Sabi ni Nobunaga

"Aking kapatid ngayo'y nasa iyo na ang katawan ni Kyo. Maaari mo na bang tupadin ang aking hiling?" sabi ng tapat na kapatid ni Nobunaga

"Ha! Ang patayin si Sakuya? At naniwala ka naman. Di na kita kailangan tapos na ang paglilingkod mo sa akin" sabi ni Nobunaga

"pero- tinulungan kita, minahal kita at naging tapat ako sa iyo kapatid ko" sabi ng kapatid ni Nobunaga

"Wala akong sinabing paglingkuran mo ko? Bubuhayin pa sana kita kung di ka lang maingay. Wala ka ng silbi sa kin." At hinugot ni Nobunaga ang kanyang espada mula sa kaluban nito at pinatay ang kanyang nag-iisang kapatid.

"ah!" iyon ang huling salita ng kapatid nya

"Wala ka talagang awa Nobunaga!" Sabi ni Yukimura

"Di ka na nasanay sa kin Sanada" sabi ni Nobunaga kay Yukimura

"Kyo anu pang ginagawa mo dyan?" sabi ni Yuya

Nakatayo ng parang estatwa si Kyo. Ngunit napansin ni Yuya na ang mata ni Kyo ay iba. Ang isa ay pula at ang isa ay dark blue.

'Sino na ba to? Si Kyo o Kyoshiro?' sabi ni Yuya sa sarili nya

Sa loob ng isipan ni Kyo ang dalawang mandirigma.

'Kyo hayaan mong ako na ang tumapos kay Nobunaga. Sa akin naman katawan ito eh. Tska ang tagal mo na itong ginagamit ni minsan di mo ako pinakokontrol' sabi ni Kyoshiro

'Ikaw na isang mahina ang tatalo kay Nobunaga ASA! Kaya gusto mong talunin si nobunaga ay dahil sa gusto mong magpamalas kay Yuya. Hindi ako papayag.' Katwiran ni Kyo

'Bakit mahal mo ba si Yuya? Hay…wala kang mapapala dahil sa kin sya! Mas malakas ako sayo. Di mo ba alam wala ka dito kung wala ako.' sabi ni Kyoshiro

'Teka. Ganito na lang mag-sama tayo sa pagtalo kay Nobunaga. At pagkatapos papiliin natin si Yuya kung sino ang mahal nya sa ating dalawa. At pagkatapos nun maglaban tayong dalawa para malaman naman natin kung sino ang mas malakas. Ako o Ikaw.Ano ok ba sayo yon?' sani ni Kyo

'Ngayon ko lang nalaman. May isip ka pala' tukso ni Kyoshiro

'O Sige. Pero pag-ako pinili ni Yuya gagawin kitang alalay ko o kaya naman tagasunod ko. Ahahaha!' tawa ni Kyoshiro

'Wag kang pakasisiguro Unngoy ka.' Di parin nag patalo si Kyo

'Kung ako unggoy ikaw naman Bakulaw HAHAHAH!'

"Hellow? Kyo ayos ka lang ba? Para kang Krung krung. Naglalaban na sila don at ikaw na pinakamalakas sa kanilang lahat. Nakatayo lang dito at parang nagbabaliw, nagsasalita mag-isa." Sabi ni Yuya'ng naiirita na

"Tatapusin na namin tong laban na to." Sabi ni Kyo/Kyoshiro

Lahat ng kasamahan ni Kyo ay nilalabanan si Nobunaga gamit ang mga muramasa. Ngunit di sapat ang kanilang lakas upang talunin ang mala-halimaw na mamatay tao na si Nobunaga.

"Makinig kayong lahat. Kailangan nyong pagsasama samahin ang mga muramasa upang matalo sya. Iyon na lang ang natitirang Paraan upang matalo nyo sya." Lumitaw sa isang tabi si Sakuya kasama si Okuni na nagligtas sa kanya.

"Pero Lady Sakuya pag-ginawa namin iyon baka mapahamak ang iba pati na rin kayo." Sabi ni Migeira

"Walang ibang paraan kundi iyon. Mamili kayo, ang buong mundo o kami na walang magawa upang pigilan ang paglaganap ng kasamaan? Gawin nyo na!" sabi ni Sakuya

"O sige gagawin na namin ang nararapat" sabi ni Migeira

"Tayo na!" sabi nilang lahat

"Mag-ingat ka Benitora" sabi ni Mahiro na nag-aalala

At iyon na nga ang napagkasunduan. Itinaas nila ang kanilang muramasa kasama na rin ang kay Kyo. Biglang umilaw ang mga sandata. At sa isang iglap nagin isang espada ang mga ito.

"Anong nangyari? Espada?" sabi ni Yukimura

"Kyo, ipinagkakaloob namin sa iyo ang ating mga muramasa. Ikaw na bahala ang tumalo kay Nobunaga" sabi ni Migeira

"Matatalo ko sya. Wag kayong mag-alala" ngumiti si Kyo sa kanyang mga kasamahan at hinamon na si Nobunaga

Nagkumpul-kumpulan sila at nag-usap usap.

"Si Kyo ba iyon? Aba himala ngumiti sya." Sabi ni Sasuke

"Siguro nauntog yon" sabi ni Migeira

"Hindi rin siguro nakakain ng kung ano at yan ang ide effect" sabi ni Yukimura

"Baliktad na nga ang mundo!" sabi ni Benitora

Meanwhile….

"Aba! Nagbalik na ang kaibigan kong si Kyo" sabi ni Nobunaga

"Wag mo nga kaming tawaging kaibigan!" galit na sinabi ni Kyo at Kyoshiro

"AH! Nagkasundo na pala kayo ni Kyoshiro Mibu…Kahit magsama pa kayo hindi nyo ko matatalo. Lalo pa't may katawan na ko" ipinagmamalaking sinabi ni Nobunaga.

"Tama na ang satsat! Laban na!" naunang sumugod si Kyo

Espada sa espada muna ang kanilang labanan. Pero nauwi rin sa mga fighting technique nila

"Eto! Mizuchi!" atake ni Kyo

"Kaya ko rin yan! Mizuchi!" ginaya ni Nobunaga ang atake ni Kyo

"Ano't-"sabi ni Kyo at Kyoshiro

"Ha! Kaya kong gayahin ang lahat ng kaya mo dahil sa katawan mo ito" sabi ni Nobunaga

Lahat ng pag-atake ng dalawa ay laging tabla pero may magagawa pa kaya si Kyo kay Nobunaga na ngayo'y kayang gawin ang kaya ring gawin ni Kyo?

"Bakit nagkaganon?" sabi Ni Benitora

"Ito'y dahil sa katawan ni Kyo na ngayo'y ginagamit ni Nobunaga. Kung baga ang lakas ni Kyo dati gamit nag katawang iyon ay napunta kay Nobunaga" paliwanag ni Migeira

"Aba Migeira! Matalino ka pala!" tukso ni Benitora

"EHEM. Tama na nga iyan. Tingnan na lang natin ang laban ni Kyo." Sabi ni Yuya

"Kyo, Kyoshiro mag-ingat kayo" alalang-alalang sabi ni Yuya

Sa laban….

"Ha! Yan lang ba ang kaya mo Kyo?" sabi ni Nobunaga

"Humanda ka…Kaze no Koe!" binigyan ni Kyo si Nobunaga ng kanyang technique na kilala sa tawag na 'Voice of the wind'

Sumugod si Kyo pero gaya ng inaasahan…

"Kaze no Koe!" counter-attack ni Nobunaga

Kaya lang mas malakas ang tira ni Nobunaga

"Wala rin tayong magagawa..Kahit matalo ni Kyo si Nobunaga..Hindi na rin mababago ang original timeline ng mundo.. Pero kailangan kong patayin si Kyo upang mailigtas ang kasaysayan" sabi ni Migeira

"Kyo…pano na ang gagawin mo?" sabi ni Yuya..

We can see through Yuya's eyes that she'sworried for Kyo

"Tatapusin na kita!" sabi ni Nobunaga

"Ang paghihiganti ng Hangin.." isang panibagong technique ang ginamit naman ngayon ni Nobunaga

Bigla nalang umihip ang napalakas na hangin at ito'y nagsama-sama at bumuo ng isang napakalaking hangin..para na itong ipo-ipo.

"Ano to!" sabi ni Kyo na di makapaniwala

"Ngayon na!" sigaw ni Nobunaga

Ang malaking bagay na hangin ay pumunta sa direksyon ni Kyo at ito'y natamaan. Napuruhan dun si Kyo. Di nya inaasahan na mangyayari ito sa kanya.

"Wala ng ibang paraan kundi ang….."natigilan si Kyo pati na rin ang iba dahil sa isang liwanag.

Bigla na lang itong lumaki at hinigop ang dalawang naglalaban sa loob nito.

"Ano yon?" sabi ni Sasuke

"Yan ang…tamang panahon na dapat ay ating kinalalagyan. Kung hindi dahil sa bulalakaw na tumama dito sa daigdig at naging sanhi ng pagiging isa nila Kyo at Kyoshiro dapat yan ang ating kinalalagyan"

"Ibig mong sabihin kung hindi mabalik ang dapat na kinalalagyan natin ay mananatili tayo sa ganitong panahon at kung mangyari iyon ay ang mundong iyan ang ating hinaharap." paliwanag ni Yukimura

"Tama ka" sabi ni Migeira

"Dapat manalo si Kyo. Kahit na di bumalik ang tamang timeline basta't lahat tayo ay ligtas pati na ang mundo ay sapat na? Hindi pa ba kayo masaya? Gusto nyo pang mamatay si Kyo? Alam ko Migeira na iyon ang huling paraan pero..pero…mali iyon!" sabi ni Yuya na ngayo'y umiiyak dahil sa katotohanan

"Kyo….pati na rin ikaw…Kyoshiro.."sabi ni Yuya

Samantala…

"HA! Aba! Napakaganda pala ng mundong ito. Masarap was akin! Tara na at maglaban na tayo!" sabi ni Nobunaga

"Tatapusin ko na ito…" sabi ni Kyo na naghahanda na sa kanyang pag-atake

"Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken.." atake ni Kyo

"Ngayon na!" sigaw nito

"akala mo ba matatalo mo ko. Di ka na natuto. Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken.." at ginaya na naman nya si Kyo.

Hindi nya alam na ito'y naghahanda na sa final technique nya.

Kailangan ko itong magawa ng mabuti.'

"Makinig ka! Ipagsasama ko ang awit ng hangin pati na rin ang Suzaku…Tatapusin na kita…SUZAKU!" at iyon na nga ang nangyari. Ginawa na ni Kyo ang pinakamalakas nyang technique ang suzaku

"Ano iyon? Tingnan nyo mga kasama!" sabi ni Benitora at itinuro nya ang bagong form ni Kyo.

Nakita ng lahat ang pagbabagong anyo ni Kyo. Siya'y naging isang malaking ibon na nababalutan ng apoy.

"Ha! Akala mo ba hindi ko rin magagawa yan…pwes! Tatapusin ko na itong laban na to. Masyado ng matagal." Sabi ni Nobunaga

"SUZAKU!" at nagbago na ng anyo si Nobunaga

"Kaya rin pala ni Nobunaga iyon" sabi ni Mahiro

"KAYA MO YAN KYO!" sigaw ni Yuya sa kanya.

At bigla ng sumugod ang dalawa. Halos magkasing lakas sila. Ngunit sa mundong ito kailangan isa lang ang manalo. Ang malalakas lang ang dapat mabuhay…? Teka sa RUROUNI KENSHIN YUN AH?

Extra: PSST! AUTHOR! May nakalimutan ka!

Author: ANO YON?

Extra:may full house pa! YUNG KAYA MO YAN!

Author: ay! Ok. 0ops..sorry sa mga readers. Got carried away lang..

Nung sumugod si Nobunaga kay Kyo at ito'y nawala ibig sabihin parang natalo ganon ang akala nya ay natapos na nya ito.

"sa wakas wala na ring sagabal sa akin." Sabi ni Nobunaga

"OH? Bakit ka nagsasaya kaagad? Buhay pa naman ako ah?" sabi ni Kyo

"anong?" sabi ni Nobunaga na di makapaniwala

"Hindi mo ako matatalo dahil sa ngayo'y nagsama kami ni Kyoshiro. At dahil rin sa huling itinuro sa akin ni Muramasa ay ang pagkamit ng limang elemento ng muramasa." Sabi ni Kyo

"At ano naman iyon?" tanong ng kalaban

"Ang limang elementong iyon ay ang katapangan, pagkakaibigan, pagtitiwala sa sarili, Lakas ng isipan at katawan. Ang panglima ay ang pag-ibig." Matapos sabihin ni Kyo ang panglima tumingin ito kay Yuya at makikita sa red eyes nya ay ang pasasalamat

"K-Kyo.." sabi ni Yuya at nagblush ito.

"SI KYO BA YAN!" sabi nila Yukimura

"Alam kong mangyayari ito…" bulong ni Sakuya sa sarili nya.

"YAH! SUZAKU FINAL BLOW!" sinugod ni Kyo si Nobunaga wala ring nagawa si Nobunaga kaya nagbago na lang sya ng anyo.

"Hindi ako makapapayag!" sigaw nito

BOOM!

Parang isang bombing sumabog. Walang nakikita sila Yukimura kundi usok na nakapalibot dito. Biglang lumindol sa Kastilyo ng mga Mibu.

"Tara na mga kasama. Umalis na tayo dito. Guguho na ang palasyo." Sabi ni Sasuke

"Pero si Kyo-" sabi ni Yuya na nag-aalala

"Wag mong alalahanin sila Kyo. Ayos lang sila Miss Yuya" sabi ni Sakuya.

Nang nasa labas na sila. Unting-unting gumuho ang Kastilyo ng mga Mibu.

"Kyo!Kyoshiro!" sigaw ni Yuya'ng umiiyak

"Miss Yuya" sabi ni Mahiro

Mula sa gumuhong Kastilyo lumabas ang dalawang magiting na mandirigma. Nakabalik na sa original na katawan si Kyo at si Kyoshiro naman sa kanyang sariling katawan.

" YUYA…….."tawag ni Kyoshiro

"Kahit kelan talaga iyakin ka…YUYA.." tukso naman ni kyo

Lumingon si Yuya at ngumiti. Tumakbo sya sa dalawang lalaking nagligtas ng mundo.

"KYO! KYOSHIRO! MASAYA AKO AT BUHAY KAYO!" inakap nya nag dalawa. Ganun rin ang ginawa ng dalawang lalaking nagmamahal kay Yuya

"Mahiro? Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ni Benitora

"Ayos lang ako" sabi ni Mahiro at inakap nya si Benitora

"OKUNI!" tawag ni Yukimura sa kanyang mahal na si Okuni

"YUKI!" sagot nito.

Makikita natin na para silang nasa beach at tumatakbo papunta sa isa't isa.

"Kayong dalawa pinag-alala nyo ko!" inis na sinabi ni Yuya ngunit di naman ganun ka inis. Kung baga way nya of expressing her feelings.

Ganun?

"eto na naman po tayo.." sabi ni Sasuke

"Salamat at tapos na ang lahat. Magiging tahimik na ang mundo" sabi ni Migeira. Pagkatapos nun ay umalis na sya

"Paalam mga kaibigan" sabi ni Migeira ng tahimik

After 3 days…….

"Mabuti naman at nakapunta ka Lady Sakuya" sabi ni Yuya

"Nagpunta ako dito upang magpasalamat sayo."sabi ni Sakuya

"Para saan?" tanong ni Yuya

"Para sa pag-aalaga mo kay Kyo at Kyoshiro" sabi ni Sakuya

"AH-eh- walang anuman yon" sabi ni Yuya blushing

"Yuya kailangan mapigilan mo ang dalawa sa paglalaban. Hinding hindi sila magpapatalo sa isa't isa." Hiling ni Sakuya

"Oo gagawin ko iyon. Makaka-asa ka" sabi ni Yuya

"Lady Sakuya, Kailangan na po nating umalis" sabi ng alalay ni Sakuya

"O sige Yuya, Kailangan ko ng umalis" sabi ni Sakuya

"Paalam Lady Sakuya" sabi ni Yuya

"Paalam rin Yuya" sagot ni Sakuya

Bigla na lang inisip ni Yuya ang sinabi ni Sakuya tungkol sa dalawa.

"Kyo? Kyoshiro?" hinanap ni Yuya ang dalawa pero wala sila sa kanilang kwarto.

Tumakbo si Yuya para hanapin sila Kyo. Di nya alintana kahit pa umuulan ng Yebe.

Nang makarating sya kung saan andon sila Kyo. Nakita nya si Migeira.

"Migeira bitiwan mo ko. Si Kyo at Kyoshiro!" pilit na kumakawala si Yuya kay Migeira na pinipigilan ito

"Hayaan mo na silang maglaban. Bakit kaya mo bang mahalin sila ng sabay?" tanong ni Migeira

"Oo."sabi ni Yuya. At sa wakas napakawalan na sya

"Hay…ibang klase ka talaga Yuya" at umalis si Migeira papaunta sa ibang lugar.

Sa laban…

"Kyoshiro di mo ko matatalo."sabi ni Kyo habang nagtagpo ang kanilang mga sandata

"Di mo magagawa iyon!" sabi ni Kyoshiro

"TIGILAN NYO NA YAN!" sigaw ni Yuya at napatigil ang dalawa.

"YUYA!" "MISS YUYA!" sabi ng dalawang binata

"Tumigil na kayo sa paglaban…sob sana naman magkabati na kayo sob" sabi ni Yuya sa dalawa. Bumigay ang kanyang mga binti dahil sa nararamdaman nya.

"Tahan na Yuya.." sabi ni Kyoshiro

"Tumigil ka na sa pag-iyak mo. Sige ka papanget ka" biro ni Kyo

"Ikaw talaga Kyo!" sabi ni Yuya at tumawa na sya

Nagselos si Kyoshiro dahil sa nakita nya na mas mahal ng dalaga si Kyo. Alam nya na mahal rin sya nito ngunit mas matimbang pa rin si Kyo.

"Yuya may gusto kaming itanong sa iyo." Sabi ni Kyo

"Ano ba iyon?" habang sya'y unti-unting tumatayo. Inalalayan sya ni Kyoshiro

"Yuya gusto namin malaman kung sino ang mas mahal mo sa aming dalawa. Mamili ka ako…o si Kyoshiro?" tanong ni Kyo

"Yuya kailangan naming malaman..Hirap na hirap na rin ako sa sitasyon natin." Sabi ni Kyoshiro

"Pero Kyoshiro ayokong saktan kayong dalawa" paliwanag ng dalaga

"Kailangan na naming malaman. Kahit masaktan pa ang isa sa amin." Sabi ni Kyo

"pero-" may sasabihin pa sana si Yuya kaya lang pinutol ito ni Kyo.

"Walang pero, pero. Ano na? Sagutin mo na ang tanong namin" Sabi ni Kyo

"Yuya sige na." sabi ni Kyoshiro

"O sige. K-kung sino man sa inyo ang….ha-halikan ko sa labi iyon a-ang napili ko. Sasabihin ko kung bakit hindi ko napili ang isa sa inyo." Hiyang-hiyang sinabi ni Yuya

"O sige ba!" sabi ni Kyo na handing handa na.

grabe talaga!ka-kilig!

"Pumikit muna kayo…" utos nito sa dalawa

Ok here it goes…

1…

2…

3…!

Nagulat si Kyo dahil sa may na feel syang kinda warm. Nung dumilat sya nakita nya si Yuya na nakapress ang lips nya sa kanya.

"Patawad Kyoshiro. Ang pinili ko si Kyo kasi mas napamahal sya sakin. Yung sa iyo naman, alam kong mahal mo pa si Lady Sakuya. Napansin ko yun di mo matatanggi. Kaya kahit na hindi kita napili wag mong isipin na wala ng nagmamahal sayo dahil meron at si Lady Sakuya iyon." Sabi ni Yuya

"Tama ka. Pero sa huling pagkakataon gusto kong malaman mo na minahal rin kita." Sabi ni Kyoshiro

"Kyoshiro tama na ang drama. Sundan mo na si Sakuya. Baka maiwan ka sige ka"asar ni Kyo kay Kyoshiro

"O Sige. Hinahangad ko ang kaligayahan nyo. Paalam!" at yun umalis na si Kyoshiro patungo sa kinaroroonan ni Sakuya.

"Sana maging masaya sya noh Kyo?" sabi ni Yuya kay Kyo

"Oo nga eh. " tukso ni Kyo kay Yuya

Niyakap sya ni Kyo at kiniss sa cheeks at sabi…

"Lahat alam ko tungkol sayo..Mahal na mahal kita Yuya. Magpataba ka ng konti ah..para gumanda ka pa at sumeksi kasi ang payat mo." Tukso ni Kyo

"Ang kapal mo ah…Pero ang payat na to ang minahal mo. Tandaan mo yan" sagot ni Yuya

"hahaha" tawa ni Kyo

"Mahal na mahal kita." Sabi ni Yuya

At as expected, nagkiss sila this time full of Love na. Pagkatapos ay sabay silang naglakad ng magkahawak ang kamay. Dumaan pa ang ilang buwan at nagpakasal na ang grupo nila Kyo.

After 3 years…

Nagkaroon sila ng magaganda at gwapong mga anak. Naging magaling na pinuno si Benitora sa kanilang hukbo.Nagkaroon ng isang anak sila Mahiro at Benitora, isang lalaki, ang pangalan ay Hiro. Habang si Okuni ay naging isang magaling na aktres sa isang tanghalan at ang kanyang asawa na si Yukimura ay naging pinuno rin ng kanyang angkan. Nagkaroon sila ng isang anak na babae at ang kanyang pangalan ay Yuna. Sila Kyoshiro at Sakuya naman ay nagkaroon ng isa ring anak ang pangalan ay Yoshi, isang lalaki. Naging tagapagmana rin si Kyoshiro at Sakuya ng kanilang angkan..

Last but not the least si Kyo at Yuya ay naging masayang mag-asawa. Nagkakasundo na sila sa mga bagay bagay at ni minsan di sila nag-away. Tinuruan na rin ni Kyo si Yuya sa paggamit ng espada upang mapagtanggol ang kanyang sarili. Si Kyo naman ay nagkaroon ng pamunuang hukbo sa Sekigahara para sa kapayapaan. Nagkaroon sila ng kambal na anak si Yumi at Kira.

At iyon ang istorya ng mga mandirigmang nakipaglaban para sa kapayapaan ng mundo.

"Master Sasuke, bakit po ganon? Magkapangalan po ang tauhan sa istorya nyo at ang mga kaibigan nyo po?" sabi ng isang bata

"Oo nga po. Pati na rin po ang batang si Sasuke?" sabi ng isa pang bata.

"Mga bata. Hindi iyon gawa gawa lamang. Ang batang si Sasuke na nasa kwento ko ay nasa harap nyo." Ang pag-amin ni Sasuke sa mga bata

"Kayo po si Sasuke?" sabi ng mga bata

"Tama kayo mga bata" sabi ni Kotaro

"Binata ka na Sasuke nagkekwento ka parin" sabi ni Kotaro

"Ikaw si Kotaro di po ba?"sabi nung isa png bata

"Ako nga" sabi ni Kotaro

"Ang galing naman po! Sana po maging kasing lakas ako ni Master Sasuke! Salamat po! Kailangan na po naming umuwi! Bukas na lang po" sabi ng mga bata

"Sasuke!" tawag ng barkada ni Sasuke

"Kyo, Yuya, Benitora, Mahiro at pati na rin sila Yukimura, Okuni, Kyoshiro at Sakuya!" sigaw ng sabik na sabik na binata

"KUMUSTA!"pumunta si Sasuke sa kanyang mga kaibigan

At bumalik ang kapayapaan sa mundo.

The end.

* * *

Hay salamat tapos na rin! Maganda ba? I wrote this fic in almost 2 weeks! Biro nyo.? Hay…sana makagawa ulit ako. Sorry sa lahat dahil sa inedit ko ang iba pero nagtry ako para maiba rin ang storya. Salamat sa pagtitiyagang basahin ang aking kwento! Thanks!

Vocabulary Words:

Ura Hassun/Shinkage-fighting style ni Benitora

Kyo's technique

Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken (Dark Wind of God Murdering Sword Technique) - Main Technique

Mizuchi (Dragon Strike)

Kaze no Koe (The Voice of the Wind)

Suzaku – pinakamalakas na technique ni Kyo

Shoji door- ito yung pinto sa mga Japanese house. Yung parang papel.

Muramasa- mahiwagang mga sandata na may mga kapangyarihan

Muramasa 2- ang gumawa ng mga muramasa at kapatid ni Mahiro

read and review!


End file.
